Una sorpresa
by Pepper Varia
Summary: Desde el punto de vista de alguien que le da una sorpresa a Xanxus. Oneshot


Hola este es un fanfic escrito en primera persona, de una mujer que está con Xanxus así que si os gusta Xanxus ya le podéis echar aquí imaginación x3 posiblemente escriba otro como este pero que tenga lemon pero depende mucho de como me haya quedado este ^.^ Ojalá que os guste y lo disfrutéis tanto como yo escribiéndolo. Un saludo, buen verano a todos.

_blablabla recuerdos_

**balbalbalba pensamientos**

**.**

**.**

**.= **salto de tiempo

**Una sorpresa**

Es un poco cofuso, me refiero a la mañana de después, cuándo me acuesto tan cansada me cuesta levantarme y, la primera vez que abro los ojos, me siento desorientada, pero no era algo extraño ya que a veces no dormía en mi habitación.

Me sonrojé.

Oh, no. Desde poco antes de cumplir los dieciocho dejé de dormir siempre en mi cama. Quizás fue mi culpa, tenía otras opciones, Vongola Nono decía que podía trabajar mejor como asistente personal suyo o quizás ayudando al nuevo décimo Vongola, incluso me había insinuado que el signore Dino Cavallone tenía mucho interés en que trabajara para él, no quería que yo trabajara como guardiana en un lugar tan duro como Varia y menos bajo las órdenes de una persona tan irascible como su hijo. ¡Nunca vi a nadie con peor carácter que él! ¡Y se ponía tan violento cuándo no se le daban sus caprichos! Todavía recuerdo como se enfadó el día que se me ocurrió esconderle todas las botellas de whisky del minibar de su despacho y también al cambiar la contraseña de seguridad que abría la puerta de su bodega personal, ese día el castillo se llenó de muchos agujeros y yo tuve mucha suerte de poder esquivarlos, a veces me gusta enfadarle preguntándole si aquel día realmente tiraba a darme.

El caso es que...nos hicimos demasiado cercanos.

Era raro el día que, mientras él estaba sentado en su escritorio, yo no estuviera sentada en el suelo a un lado haciendo los deberes.

_"¡Xanxus! ¡No entiendo esta frase!-protesté. _

_Él dejó de mirar sus papeles y me clavó su mirada sanguinolenta con molestia. _

_-¿Y a mi que cuentas, basura en miniatura?_

_Le lancé el libro de texto a la cabeza, aunque por supuesto, él lo cogió con facilidad._

_-¡Tengo la estatura normal para una persona de mi edad!-rechiné los dientes y le miré fijamente sosteniéndole la mirada-. No me cambies de tema, ¡ayúdame a traducir esa frase! _

_Lanzó el libro al otro lado del despacho. _

_-Tú eres la estudiante, arréglatelas-dijo, tomando un sorbo de su vaso._

_-¿Tan borracho estás que no puedes ni resolver un simple ejercicio de inglés? _

_-¿...Qué acabas de decir, kasuga? _

_-¿Tan borracho estás que no puedes ni resolver un simple ejercicio de inglés?-repetí. _

_Apretó los dedos en torno al vaso rompiéndolo en pedazos y yo sonreí, qué fácil era atrapar su atención con poca cosa. _

El día a día no siempre era así, había ocasiones en que sentía esas molestas mariposas revoloteando en mi estómago y mi pecho adolorido por los latidos acelerados, el sonrojo a ratos lo controlaba mejor, otros él se reía cuándo mi cara parecía un tomate rojo. Una noche, el mes antes de que cumpliera los dieciocho, estaba durmiendo en mi habitación cuándo noté algo moverme de un lado a otro, sus ojos rojos clavados en los míos como tantas veces, pero nunca en mi cuarto, ni por la noche ni tan cerca...y desde ese momento a ratos dormía en mi cuarto y a ratos en el de Xanxus.

A día de hoy yo ya tenía diecinueve años, cumplidos un mes y seis dias después de que Xanxus cumpliera veintiseis años. Abrí los ojos y bostecé. Pestañeé aturdida y miré con desconcierto las cortinas rojas, que daba a los grandes ventanales, revolví mi cabello en un intento de arreglarlo y bajé la vista a la cama, hacía mucho calor, yo ya identificaba por qué, por la persona que dormía a mi lado. Pasé tentativamente un mano por su cabello negro, el cuál se había dejado largo, la bajé hasta la cicatriz de su lado izquierdo, yo no sabía si era su pareja o no. Nunca habló de eso y a mí me daba miedo preguntar, tampoco quería saber si continuaba yendo a los prostíbulos. Le aparté el brazo que reposaba sobre mi cadera y lo dejé a un lado. Desvié la mirada buscando dónde estaba tirada mi ropa y alargué la mano cogiendo las prendas que podía, salí de la cama en silencio y lo miré antes de salir por la puerta.

Con lo tranquilo que parece durmiendo y hay que ver la guerra que da despierto.

Paré en el baño y traté de poner el cabello de forma que no se vieran las marcas de mi cuello ni de mis hombros. ¡Agh! ¡Siempre igual! ¡Siempre le digo que no deje marcas y muerde aún con más fuerza!

Bajé las escaleras saludando con la cabeza a los soldados con los que me iba encontrando. Al llegar al comedor tanto Belphegor como Squalo y Levi estaban allí, incluso Mammon con su ayudante, Fran, que al parecer era estudiante de Rokudo Mukuro, esta parte me incomodaba muchas veces, sobretodo si entraba con Xanxus, todos me miraban como si tuviera un cartelito que dijera "te has acostado con el jefe, ¿eh?", daba los buenos días y me sentaba en la lado izquierdo, frente a Squalo, apreté los dientes, ambos estábamos al lado de Xanxus. Eso casi acentuaba el cartelito y Levi casi me asesinaba a menudo con la mirada puesto que desde hacía años que deseaba ese puesto. En cuánto retomaron sus conversaciones me atreví a coger algo para desayunar, uno de los sirvientes enseguida me sirvió un poco de zumo y me preguntaban que deseaba desayunar.

Ciertamente me desperté con mucha hambre por lo que me decidí a pedir el doble que lo normal que me entraba por la mañana, poco después cuándo subía acompañada de Lussuria que me hablaba sobre el diseño de nuevos uniformes.

-Estaba pensando que podrían ser negros y con franjas en los laterales de los pantalones-decía y yo asentí.

-Podrían llevar gorro-sugerí abriendo la puerta de mi habitación.

Lussuria se puso pensativo antes de emitir un sonoro si pero yo empecé a verle borroso, el suelo parecía tambalearse bajo mis pies.

-¡Cuidado, querida!-rápidamente me sujetó para que no me cayera mientras mis ojos intentaban fijar la vista-. ¿Te sientes bien?

Moví la cabeza a duras penas asintiendo.

-Sí...sólo que...ha estas horas...no sé me he mareado un poco...-

Me ayudó entrar en la habitación hasta que me sentí lo bastante segura para moverme sola.

-Podrías estar enferma, hay un pequeño brote de gripe por los soldados.

Negué con la cabeza.

-Mi culpa. No debí comer tanto.

Él me sonrió y me tendió mi uniforme.

-¿No te vas a vestir?-le pregunté desconcertada.

-Estoy más tranquilo si veo que estás bien y sin darte ningún desvanecimiento hasta que hayas terminado de vestirte.

Suspiré y me metí en el baño sin cerrar la puerta, me subí a la báscula y fruncí el ceño. Otro kilo, ¿por qué diablos estaba engordando de esta manera? No hay día en que no entrene ni vaya a una misión y las noches con Xanxus eran iguales que una doble sesión de entrenamiento, y hasta ahora comía muy bien, ¡¿Por qué engordo?

Entonces me llevé las manos al estómago notando algo que me subía por la garganta, esa sensación que se tiene cuándo has comido un menú extra grande en la hamburguesería del parque de atracciones y después subes a la montaña rusa. Un sabor agrio se situó en mi boca y vomité sin querer en el lavabo dejándolo todo pringado. El asqueroso olor del vómito me hizo abrir el grifo del agua y tratar de que se fuera lo antes posible por el lavabo, comencé a tomar agua, enjaguar y escupir, cogí el cepillo de dientes y traté de lavarme los dientes lo más rápido que podía.

-Oye...quizás deberías ir a ver al médico.

-No...no hace falta...-aunque más que a él, trataba de convencerme a mí misma.

Pero al notar que me volvían las naúseas me senté con cuidado en el suelo y apoyé la cabeza contra la puerta.

-Luss...llama al médico, por favor...

Me arrastré hasta la cama y me acurruqué esperando a qué llegara, una espera que se me hacía eterna. Una sensación incómoda se me puso en el pecho como diciendo "Has engordado, comes irregularmente, has empezado con mareos, ya sabes lo que pasa"

Moví la cabeza negativamente y me di la vuelta hacia el otro lado.

.

.

.

.

Seguí con los ojos cada movimiento que hacía el doctor, observaba el termometro y lo sacudía antes de guardarlo, inspiré y expiré todas las veces que me dijo.

-¿Cuándo empezaron los vómitos?

-Hoy-respondí automáticamente pero hice algo de memoria-. Pero desde hace tres días que tengo naúseas, no me habían hecho vomitar hasta este momento.

El anciano asintió y me miró dentro de la boca con aquel palo de madera que parecía el típico de los helados antes de retirarlo. Comenzó a guardar su instrumental y cerró el maletín.

-Bueno, por lo que me has contado sobre las náuseas, los mareos, el ganar peso a pesar del ejercicio y la comida...

No lo diga, por favor, pensé para mis adentro.

-...Esto parece más bien el inicio de un embarazo-concluyó-. Podríamos determinarlo mejor si te hicieras una prueba de sangre o incluso uno de los test que venden en la farmacia pero la de sangre es fiable al 100%.

Noté como el aire apenas me llegaba a los pulmones y fui incapaz de responder, no supe en qué momento se fue el médico ni en cuál Lussuria se había puesto a canturrear cosas que ni siquiera era capaz de oír ahora mismo.

Miré mi tripa sin atreverme a tocarla.

No estás ahí. Me repetí.

No puedes estar ahí, no existes.

Pero a cada rato que lo repetía las lágrimas comenzaban a rodar por mis mejillas y me sentía incapaz de moverme.

Lo siento...pero no creo que existas.

-Luss...no hables con nadie de esto-pedí con voz ahogada.

-¡Pero el jefe tiene que saber!-chilló con voz molesta-. ¡Está más que claro que es suyo!

Levanté la mirada cristalizada.

-¿...Por qué presupones que...es suyo? ¿Qué...te hace pensar...que él...y yo...?

Él sonrió y me dí cuenta de que había preguntado algo muy estúpido.

-¿Recuerdas aquella temporada en que Belphegor te empezó a acosar?-asentí-. ¿Por qué crees que paró y se pasó tres semanas en el hospital del castillo?

Oh, bien. Entonces el cartelito estaba realmente en mi frente pintado con letras fluorescentes.

-De...todas formas Luss...no se lo cuentes, a nadie...

Lo miré suplicante al ver que iba a volver a protestar y con un gran puchero asintió.

.

.

.

.

.

-¡No puedes estar aquí!-siseó con regaño contra mi oido-.¡No estás en condiciones!

-Acabaremos pronto-le susurré de vuelta.

-¡El médico te recomendó descanso!

-Él médico no es un Varia.

Este era mi segundo mes y empezaba a ser difícil disimularlo, comencé a excusarme con el cambio de comidas y decía que la dieta que me había dado el doctor era para bajar de peso, me aguanté las mofas porque no se me había ocurrido ninguna excusa mejor, procuré que nadie me viera ni oyera vomitar aunque cada vez era más difícil disimular mis visitas al lavabo al igual que mi olfato y mis nuevas fobias hacia el pescado cocido y el repollo hervido y a lo que fuera que usara el capitán Squalo como champú. Y cómo podía tener relaciones con normalidad procuré que esa parte no cambiaba aunque a veces sentía cierto dolor en la barriga y una pequeña molestia en los pechos.

_-Te han crecido. _

_Me sonrojé violentamente. _

_-¿Acaso te estás imaginando que son más grandes? ¿No te bastan así?-pregunté tratando de parecer enfadada._

_Xanxus chasqueó la lengua con aburrimiento. _

_-Son grandes pero te han crecido aún más..._

_-Están igual que siempre-insistí con desesperación-. ¿Podemos continuar? _

_Volvió a abrazarme y noté su aliento contra mi cuello volviendo a sentir como mordía dejándome nuevas marcas. _

_-De todas formas-susurró lentamente contra mi oído-. Te han crecido._

Y Xanxus empezaba a notar los cambios, sabía que podía esconderlo dos meses más si empezaba a usar ropa más ancha, sin embargo, no sabía que inventar para los otros cuatro meses, ¿una reacción alergica? ¿obesidad? ¿unas largas vacaciones? ¿Y después qué hacía con el bebé?

Miré inconscientemente mi tripa acariciándola antes de que nadie me viera. Quería decirle que yo estaba ahí, que no le iba a abandonar y lo quería.

Porque era mío y de Xanxus ya lo amaba.

-¡Cuidado!

Di un salto y golpeé con mi arma al halcón de la tormenta lanzándolo de vuelta a nuestros enemigos, Lussuria en ningún momento se apartaba de mí hasta que los heridos eran demasiados como para dejarlos sin usar a Pea-chan.

-¡Vete con los heridos, Luss!-le grité-. ¡Puedo manejar esto!

Él me miró con inseguridad y le lancé una sonrisa confiada, tomé con fuerza mi arma y volví a centrarme en el combate.

Sólo espera un poco más, decía mentalmente a mi tripa. Te prometo que no te pasará nada. 

Apenas dije aquello volví a tener la vista borrosa debido al mareo que empezaba a acecharme, solté el arma y me protegí inconscientemente la tripa antes de que todo se volviera oscuro.

.

.

.

Blanco.

Parpadeé y cerré los ojos. Aquel blanco me hacía daño.

-Ya le advertí que debía reposar-¿doctor?

Volví a abrir los ojos con esfuerzo encontrándome en una de las habitaciones habilitadas para el hospital del escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo cuándo noté aquel gel tan frío pasarse por mi vientre y un pequeño ruido constante y rápido resonó, desvié la vista desorientada buscando la procedencia, viendo que salía de una especie de televisor.

-¿Qué es ese sonido?-reconocí la voz de Xanxus-. ¿Es su corazón?

-No, el de ella no, es el corazón del bebé-escuché explicar nuevamente al médico-. A los dos meses ya se oye su latido.

Sentí que casi volvía a perder el conocomiento. Cállese, cállese por favor. Podía recordar algunas pesadillas en las que Xanxus al enterarse se volvía loco de rabia y atravesaba mi vientre de un disparo.

-¿...Bebé?

-Tiene prácticamente tres meses de embarazo, casi acabando el segundo, señor-aclaró el bocazas del médico-. Sólo quería asegurarme de que el bebé se encontraba en perfectas condiciones.

Deseaba no haber recuperado el conocimiento a pesar de que me alegraba saber que mi pequeño estaba bien y no tenía ningún daño por mi culpa.

Perdóname, chibi. No quería ponerte en peligro.

En ese instante fui consciente del estado de shock en el que se hallaban los otros guardianes con la excepción de Lussuria y me encogí involuntariamente. Los ojos de Xanxus estaban a la mínima expresión y parecía que ni siquiera respiraba. Squalo lo miró un segundo antes de hacerle una rápida seña a los otros de salir pitando por la puerta, llevándose con ellos al médico. Cuándo nos quedamos sólos se hizo un silencio incómodo.

-...¿Es mío?

Asentí, ofendida de que lo dudara.

-No hubo nadie más-murmuré incómoda-...Primero y único.

Volvieron a transcurrir unos minutos en los que ninguno de los dos dijo nada, finalmente él dió un paso muy lento hacía mí, vacilando en todo momento y yo me sentí como si estuviera viendo una marioneta moviéndose con hilos. Su mano se puso sobre mi barriga, tan caliente como solía estarlo y me sobresaltó el temor de que pudiera crear las llamas de la ira y aplastárlas contra el bebé.

-...Mátame a mí...-pedí, con más desesperación que cordura-. No...no es su culpa...es mía...por favor...deja que lo tenga...lo quiero...por favor por fa...

Aplastó sus labios contra los míos con fiereza pero sin aplastarme con su peso como era lo habitual, tardé unos segundos antes de relajarme y seguirle el beso con alivio, necesidad.

- Se acabaron las misiones por el momento-dijo apoyando su frente contra la mía-. No vas a darme otro susto como el de hoy, te quedas en el castillo, harás las revisiones puntuales y arreglarás conmigo como será su habitación.

Alcé la vista sorprendida.

-Hace dos años que eres mi mujer y ese es mi hijo, ¿qué esperabas que hiciera sino con él?

Me temblaro los labios y me abracé a él con fuerza, rodeándole el cuello con los brazos y dejando salir las lágrimas, oyendo cómo él suspiraba con cansancio.

-Me das mucho trabajo, mujer.

.

.

.

.

Medio acostada en la cama observé como aquel pequeño bultito se movía entre las mantas, Xanxus lo sostenía con firmeza mientras yo descansaba después de darle el pecho. El bebé bostezó y pasó una diminuta mano contra sus ojos sangrientos, iguales a los de su padre, y se acurrucó tratando de dormirse.

-Estoy bien, el doctor no me hizo daño cuándo me quitó los puntos-afirmé por tercera vez al ver que iba a preguntarme.

Xanxus se sentó en su trono real, que estaba al lado de la cama y respiró con tranquilidad.

-Crece rápido-musitó con la mirada fija en el bebé-. Creí que tardaban más.

Solté una pequeña risa.

-Los bebes crecen rápido-le aclaré.

-Hmmmm...-entonces me miró y soltó una sonrisa perversa-. Aún sigues teniéndolas grandes.

Me sonrojé violentamente.

-¡Xanxus!

**Fin**

Espero que os gustara y perdonadme si Xanxus me quedó un poco OC no era mi intención pero tenía que adaptarlo. ^^ Un saludo, bye! ¿Reviews?


End file.
